lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie
Stephanie (played by Shelby Young in the pilot, Julianna Rose Mauriello in Seasons 1-2 and Chloe Lang for Season 3-present) is one of the main characters of the series. She inspires the citizens of Lazy Town to stay active. She is 8 years olds, has pink hair, and is often referred to as "Pinky" by Trixie. She came to town shortly after the sport war to visit her uncle Dolan, the mayor of Lazy Town. At first, no matter how much Stephanie tried, she couldn't get the others to have fun, so she asked for Sportacus help. When Sportacus finally arrived, he fixed it up to make Lazy Town the best place to live. In the Icelandic version of Lazy Town, the character is called "Sally," and in the Danish version "Sara." Stephanie's Outfits Stephanie has a lot of other outfits rather than her striped pink dress: *'Ballerina Outfit' - LazyTown's New Superhero, *'Baseball Outfit' - Sleepless in LazyTown; Record's Day, *'Birthday Outfit' - Happy Brush Day,*'Clown Outfit' - The LazyTown Circus, *'Fat Clown Suit' - LazyTown's New Superhero, *'Dancing Suit' - Dancing Duel, *'Apron' - Hero for a Day; My Treehouse; Haunted Castle, *'Garden Outfit' - Dr. Rottenstein; Sports Candy Festival; The Lazy Genie, *'Gypsy Outfit' - The LazyTown Circus, *'Sweatshirt' - Cry Dinosaur; The Laziest Town; Sports Candy Festival; Dancing Duel; Sportacus on the Move; LazyTown Goes Digital; Dancing Dreams, *'Hat' - The Laziest Town, *'Musketeer Outfit' - Prince Stingy, *'Nightgown' - Sleepless in LazyTown; Happy Brush Day; LazyTown's New Superhero; Dancing Duel; Sportacus on the Move, *'Pirate Outfit' - Rottenbeard, *'Rock-n-Roll Outfit' - Rockin' Robbie, *'Pajamas' - Birthday Surprise; Lazy Rockets, *'School Jacket' - School Scam, *'Scouting Outfit' - Lazy Scouts, *'Secret Agent' - Secret Agent Zero, *'Snowy Outfit' - LazyTown's Surprise Santa, *'Vest and Scarf' - The LazyTown Snow Monster, *'Soccer Outfit' - Soccer Sucker; Play Day, *'Superhero Outfit' - LazyTown's New Superhero, *'Lion' - Play Day, *'Chef Outfit' - Swiped Sweets; Miss Roberta, *'Cowgirl' - Play Day, *'Track Suit' - Friends Forever; School Scam; Birthday Surprise, *'Tights' - Energy Book; Lazy Town Goes Digital, Like a robot *'Race Suit' - Lazy Rockets, *'Dancing Dress' - Dancing Dreams, *'Repair Suit' - Lazy Rockets, *'Princess Dress' - Once Upon A Time, *'Red Costume' - Once Upon A Time, * Sports Attire'' - Lazytown'' Stephanie's Diary Stephanie has a pink diary with a heart on it. This is where she writes about what happened in the great Helix fossil war. In the episode 'Dear Diary' she shows it to all her friends. The pictures in Stephanie's diary are very detailed, and look exactly like photos, except in black and white. Her drawings, however, are seen in 'Dear Diary' and Little Sportacus episode. Most of her entries start with the phrase "Dear All Mighty Helix." Nobody knows why. Stephanie's Purse Stephanie has a pink purse with a tramp stamp on it. Stephanie is seen carrying it very often. Stephanie carries in her purse her diary. At the beginning of some songs, especially Bing Bang, Stephanie tosses away her purse. In songs Energy, Clean-Up and Bing Bang(from episode My Treehouse) Stephanie doesn't toss away her purse. It is rumored that this is where Omanyte lives, and is said to be bigger on the inside. Trivia * In the Icelandic version of LazyTown, Stephanie is called Solla and in the Danish version Josephine. * Stephanie can be seen in Season 4 music videos. * If you see a new un-voiced and voiceover-free kaleidoscope promo for LazyTown on Sprout, you may see a image of Stephanie's pink purse transitioning from the clouds to the kaleidoscope and moving left in two mirrors before Stephanie (which is posed from season 1) goes up, twirls around, and drops down under a video clip of Stephanie holding still, followed by the rest of the LazyTown characters (images under video clips of each character) all in an kaleidoscope/mirror format with a low-pitched sitar-style instrumental rendition of the LazyTown theme song in the background. * In Let's Go to England, she use her pink purse to hit Tabitha and Colin Baker, two evil British singers who attends the Singing Contest at England. Gallery 58vV7ChOoNOtig1Ue76J.png.png Stephanie.jpg StephanieLazyTown.jpg LazyTownStephanie.jpg lazytown_stephanie-l.jpg stephanie2.jpg stephanie_1a.jpg LT_SteP_020_4C.png 1278002802653.jpg 1276390334856.jpg 1245335029342.png 1236973596312.png 1236973410705.png 1226097601048.png 1226096561121.png 1226096494055.png 1226096027504.png 1226095266324.jpg 1226094978374.jpg 1226094358104.jpg Stephanie.png LT SteP 002 4C.png Lazytown2.png StephanieHQ.png Character stephanie.png Stephanie2.png Stephanie1.png WelcomeSteph.png Stephstand.png StephanieTrans.png Stephanie render 3 by iamashrah-d4fevvx.png Stephanie poza by sweetstephanie-d2xx22v.png Stephanie by LazyStephanie1.png Stephanie15gq.png Picture-17.png New picture by LazyStephanie1.png Muzyczna stephanie 02 by sweetstephanie-d2y1x9i.png LT extra Stephanie 1 by Bubble093.png Lazy-town-stephanie.png Butterfky.png Finger.png Flex4meh.png Folded.png Groove.png Hand.png Lay.png Lean.png Looksphotoshopped.png Mouth.png Photoshop.png Photoshop2lol.png Running.png Sit.png Snap.png Stand.png Stephanie3.png Stephy2.png Stephy3.png Uh.png What.png Winter.png Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Kids